The present invention relates to a friction bearing, in which there are portions which project from a base or support and which are adapted in use to engage a component supported by the bearing.
Friction bearings of this type in which bearing surfaces of said projecting portions are tapered or inclined relative to the component supported by the bearing are known in axial friction bearings. The angle of inclination of these surfaces (which are planar) in relation to the supported component is selected in such a manner that dynamic lubrication is made possible by means of a suitable lubricant. It is a known procedure to determine said angle in accordance with the size of the bearing, the running speed and the relevant lubricant viscosity. The bearing portions of the friction bearing may be designed as fixed or slightly movable units. In the case of movable units, the bearing portions adjust themselves during the movement of the supported component to a suitable angular setting in which dynamic lubrication occurs. These units can be arranged to allow the appropriate angular setting and consequently dynamic lubrication, either in one direction of movement of the component because they only allow slanting or sloping in one direction, or they allow slanting in both directions so as to cater for movement of the component relative to the bearing in either of two opposite directions. Dynamic lubrication is also known in the case of longitudinal guides in the form of pillar guides, where these not only move longitudinally in relation to each other, but are also subject to a relative rotation.